Jac And Jonnie- Let Me In
by Jabi07
Summary: Jac Naylor Loves Jonnie but she has a huge secret that she refuses to tell will she ever be with him?
1. Chapter 1

Jac sat alone in her office, her mind racing with Jonnie and what he said the other night! she was going to actually face her fears and tell him, but instead he had to ruin it all didn`t he! well maybe she was better off on her own anyway I mean he dosen`t seem that mature to handle it anyway. Elliott enters the office making Jac jump slightly she glares over at a mumbling Eliott,

"Uh have you officially lost it?!"

"Sorry?!"

"What` s with the muttering to yourself?!" Elliott sighed and frowned slightly as if he wanted to say something but was unsure,

"Elliott what in the hell is on your mind?!"

"I don`t know whether I should really be telling you!"

"Well for the sake of our sanity mainly yours I think you better!" Elliott looks cautiously at the open door before shutting it firmly still looking slightly shifty,

"Alright well this goes no further understand!"

"OK. so what's the big mystery!"

"Dr. Lo she uh has trusted me with this...and Mr Hanson!"

"What she done now?!"

"She has a brain Tumour Jac!" I stared at him in a stunned silence unable to function,

"Yes well I am just concerned for her really...she won`t tell Ollie about it!"

"Valentine has a right to know, she can`t deal with all this alone Elliott besides she can not possibly treat anymore patients!"

"Well uh I think that she`s safe for the moment!"

"Elliott that is not good enough! what if she kills someone! she`s risking both hers and a patients life here Elliott so sort it out or I will!" Jac slams out the room striding through the corridor almost banging head first into Mo.

"Wow watch it will ya!"

"I could say the same thing! you seen Lo anywhere?!"

"No."

"Right well if you see her tell her I need to see her in my office ASAP!"

"Jac hold on a minute! you can`t take your break up on Tara she is a hard worker!"

"You really think that i`m that pathetic!"

"Yeah I do, by the way he is heartbroken cause of you!"

"JUST BACK OFF YEAH! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Jac rushed off trying hard to fight back the tears that were filling up her Blue eyes, as soon as she entered the toilets she burst out crying her hand tightening around her stomach almost like she was protecting the life that was growing inside of her.

"Jac! you alright in there?!"

"Sasha? what you doing in here you pervert?!"

"I actually was worried about you Jac, you want to talk?!" Jac sighs in despair,

"Do I have a option?!"

"Nope. So whats bothering you amigo?!"

"Amigo?! right never say that again!"

"Jac come on spill!" Jac opened the toilet cubicle door, to find Sasha leaning against the door frame which as soon as he saw her tear stained face he pulled her into his cuddly arms,

"I`m Pregnant Sasha!"

"What?! thats good isnt it?!"

"Yes, I just don`t have the Dad to help me out!"

"Oh Jac! well if that muppit won`t help you I will!"

"It`s Jonnie...and he dosen`t know about it and never will!"

"But Jac..."

"Promise me you wont tell him?!" Sasha looked uncomfortably at Jac for a moment before nodding awkwardly at her,

"Fine. If thats what you want then of course I won`t but you should know that I disagree!"

"Yeah...thank you Sasha!"

"Come here Naylor!" Sasha wrapped his arms around her again stroking her hair comfortingly as she let out the last of her remaining sobs. As soon as she had sorted herself out ready to compose herself she entered back onto the ward, Mo and Jonnie staring blankly over at her while she acted to be looking at files, her insides felt slightly jittery as she took a slow deep breath,

"Uh hum! you and I need a chat!" she looks up at Jonnie sharply,

"Listen I have no time for you and your mates childish games today!"

"Now! come on!" Jonnie tugged her arm and pulled her towards her empty office,

"What the hell do you think your playing at?!"

"Don`t you dare Jac now you listen to me stop playing hurtful games on people!"

"I am doing no such thing! Besides I don`t have to justify my actions to you or anyone for that matter!"

"No cause your Alone Jac!"

"Shut up and get out!"

"What I hit a nerve Jac! fianally some real emotion!"

"You want real Jonnie! I will give you real! I was abandoned twice by my own mother and the only person that ive loved moved away from me! so don`t you dare judge me!" Jonnie stood still his eyes watering slightly, watching the woman he loved break and crumble before him! he was completly unsure how to respond or what to say next!

"Why are you still here get out and do some work! NOW!" Jonnie hurriedly made his way for the door his body trembling slightly, whilst Jac slammed the door behind her and sank to the floor her legs feeling weak, Jac sobbed feeling hurt and alone as she realised that she was right Jonnie wasn`t ready for a Baby! she jumped as her phone buzzed to life she pulled it out and answered it,

"Sasha, shouldn`t you be working?!"

"I`m on my Break and I was worried about you!"

"Your the only one then!"

"Has something happened?!" Jac couldn`t speak anymore her emotions overwhelming her, making her breathing heavy and laboured,

"Oh Sasha I can`t take this! I am alone so alone!"

"Right thats it i`m coming up to see you!" Sasha hung up on Jac and ran out the maze of the busy ward, straight into the lift his heart racing with concern for his friend! As Jac sat sobbing she suddenly felt wet she looked down and shakedly felt underneath her to reveal blood, she started shaking her heart racing in fear! she tried lifting her self up off the floor but was overwhelmed with giddiness, the room swirling and bluring around her and then total blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha hurried out the lift and towards Jac`s office, he had never in all the time he had known her seen her so vunrable and out of control with her emotions which slightly unnerved him, He knocked on her door before turning the handle...it was jammed something was blocking the door from opening!

!Jac it`s me Sacha! you alright in there!" no reply which made Sacha panic as even if she didn`t want him to walk in she would make a sarcastic comment or just shout for him to" bog off Levy!" but silence an uncomfortable silence, Sacha looked through the window horrified as he saw Jac lying against the door blood surrounding her!

"I NEED HELP OVER HERE!" Sacha called out before nudging himself against the door trying to get to his best friend! Nurses and Doctors hurried over to him confusion written onto their faces,

"Sacha what the hell is going on?!" Jonnie asked looking blank with confusion,

"Jac...unconcious...look through the window!" Jonnie did as he was told and as he did so his eyes widen and his body shook, he smashed his fist through the window not flitching from pain and climb into the office and running over to Jac feeling her neck for a pulse, which to his relief was still quite strong!

"SHE`S STILL GOT A PULSE!" He shouted as he gently moved Jac and opened the door so that the others could get inside and help her.

I slowly opened my eyes, I could faintly hear that familar beeping noise, I gently lifted my head and realised I was lying in a Hospital bed with tubes all over me! I noticed a nurse with her back towards me checking my heart rate on the machine and writing it into her records!

"Nurse why am I in Bed?!" I say sharply confused with whats happening, the nurse jumped and turned to face me a huge smile upon her face,

"Aw Miss. Naylor your awake! you collapsed in your office dont you remember?" now that she mentioned it I do recall speaking to Sasha on the phone...then blood there was blood!

"MY BABY!"I shrieked sitting bolt upright the Nurse trying to comfort me,

"Your baby is fine! we have checked...you do need to be careful though!"

"Why? what happened?!"

"You have a infection...from your Kidney transplant!" I looked in horror at Jonnie as he walked calmly into the room placing his hand on top of mine! The Nurse left the room,

"How you feeling?"

"Scared and confused!" I said not wanting to hide anymore, he stroked a strand of my hair a look of concern on his face,

"Jac, I`m here ok i`m not going anywhere!"

"dont say that please. Cause you never know you might!"

"Look at me Jac! I love you and I admit the baby is a shock but I believe that we can do this!" I smiled at him and looked down at my stomach,

"So I guess you found me then!"

"Actually it was Sacha! you want to see him he was pretty upset!" I sigh

"Yes, but not right now!" I say taking his hand and placing it onto my belly, Jonnie smiles as his eyes water with emotion while I close my eyes taking in the moment between us as It might be the only tender moment I get! Sacha came bounding over to me his eyes streaming and big goofy grin on his face as he held me,

"Ok Levy thats quite enough emotion for one day thanks!"

"Oh right sorry!" He sat himself beside me holding my hand gently,

"How you feeling Naylor?"

"Brilliant!"

"Well you certainly gave us all quite a scare!"

"Yeah. listen sorry Sacha for upsetting you...must of been traumatic seeing me like that!"

"Hey i`m just glad that your alright! seriously don`t know where i`d be without my best friend!"


End file.
